


All I Need

by snowdrops



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/snowdrops
Summary: Christmas, to Lavi, has only ever been just another day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transjohnnygill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjohnnygill/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to the big bro I always wished I had and now finally have (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ* Thank you for being there even though I've been inactive in fandom recently, for checking in on me now and again ♥

Lavi’s never considered himself one for festivities. The jangle of Christmas bells on the street, the gaudy decor on the shopping mall facade and the Christmas songs playing in the shops, they’ve never meant much to him.

Christmas, to Lavi, has only ever been just another day. Sure, it’s a holiday where he gets to indulge in amazing food (Gramps is a really good cook when he puts his mind to it, and he knows all the family recipes that have been passed down from one generation to the next) and gets presents from the neighbours, but that’s really about it, isn’t it?

So when Lenalee calls him one day in the middle of November, asking him to save Christmas for a day out with her, he agrees - it’s just another day, another date with the most beautiful girl he’s been lucky enough to meet and fall in love with.

* * *

But Christmas means presents, and okay, maybe Lavi overlooked how difficult it is to get a _good_ present. Which is why he’s here. He’s dragged Kanda out the week before Christmas, because it’s _the week before Christmas_ and he still has no idea what he should get for Lenalee. It’s their first Christmas together, and really - what do you give someone who’s given you your whole world?

He probably should have asked Allen instead, he muses a while later when the two of them are sitting inside a cafe, hands still as empty as they were when they first started. Kanda’s a critical shopper - _too_ critical, actually. “Lenalee wouldn’t wear that” or “Do you _really_ think Lenalee will use that” or the worst, “No” - and Lavi’s starting to fret that he’s not going to have a gift to give in the end.

Kanda’s looking out of the window when Lavi asks, more out of curiosity than anything, “So, what did you get Alma?”

Kanda’s eyes slide back to focus on Lavi. “I knitted him a scarf.”

Lavi’s jaw drops so quickly he’s surprised it doesn’t hit the table. “You _knit_?”

“No,” Kanda says flatly. “This was my first time. He said he needed a scarf, so I made him one.”

“You could have bought him one?” Lavi sputters, and Kanda rolls his eyes.

“Why would I buy one if I can knit one and achieve the same result?” His pale complexion flushes a bit. “And anyway, Alma always says homemade is always better than storebought.”

Lavi can’t help the wide grin that stretches across his face as he coos. “Alma’s been rubbing off on you, that’s so cute. Never thought I’d get to see you blushing or doing something romantic.”

“Shut up,” Kanda says, looking away. “My coffee’s hot, that’s all.”

“Sure~” Lavi sing-songs.

But then he’s met with another problem: Lenalee’s never told him what she _needs_ or _wants_ that he can possibly make for her.

He’s halfway through a defeated sigh when Kanda fixes him with a glare from over the top of his cup.

“You don’t have to give her something she _needs_ if she hasn’t asked you for it, stupid,” he grunts. “Give her something she won't be able to get anywhere else.”

“I never thought the day would come that I take relationship advice from you, Yuu,” Lavi grins. “What about a song?”

“As long as you don’t crack the windows,” Kanda deadpans.

* * *

Lavi doesn’t look it, but he’s learnt guitar before and has a knack for it, if he may say so himself. He hasn’t played in a long time, though, so he feels even rustier than the strings on his old guitar.

A song it is then, Lavi decides after they abort their shopping mission.

What better gift to give than a song proclaiming his love? Lavi can’t help chuckling at that thought, but calls up a chord sheet and begins to strum.

* * *

On Christmas night, after their day out together and dinner with Gramps and his friends, he pulls Lenalee away from where she’s engaged in small talk with one of Gramps’ friend’s daughter.

“Lena, c’mere for a moment,” he murmurs, touching her on the shoulder and giving the other girl an apologetic smile. Lenalee looks up at him, her features smooth out into a wide smile, and follows him into the study.

There’s a mini Christmas tree here, decked out with fairy lights and baubles and topped off with a gold star; Lavi had decorated it himself, and he was frankly quite impressed with how well it’d turned out.

“What’s this, Lavi?” Lenalee asks, her eyes shining from the reflection of the fairy lights as she looks around the room in awe.

“Your Christmas gift,” Lavi grins. Lenalee’s given him hers already, wrapped in a box that he’ll open later. “I couldn’t wrap it up. Anyway, take a seat there, wouldja, Lenalady?”

Lenalee does as requested, sinking into the beanbag that he’s set up in front of where he’s about to do what is most likely the sappiest thing he’s ever done.

The guitar is hiding right behind the Christmas tree, sandwiched between the tree and the wall, and when he pulls it out, Lenalee’s eyes widen in surprise.

He’s already begun plucking at the strings, playing a few chords mindlessly to keep the nervousness at bay. Lavi’s never had much problem with stage fright - he’s naturally good at being the center of attention - but somehow, being here, alone in a room with Lenalee, he’s nervous. Like he’s letting her see a part of him he’s never let anyone else see before.

“This is for,” he punctuates the sentence with a few gentle chords, “the lady who stole my heart.”

Lenalee looks like she’s about to say something, cheeks already flushing, but seems to decide against it as Lavi starts thrumming in earnest.

“Baby, last night was hands down one of the best nights. That, I've had no doubt…”

His voice might be wavering a bit, but it’s probably the nerves. It’s the first time he’s performed for Lenalee, after all.

“...And I know that I can't ever tell you enough, that all I need in this life is your crazy love...”

Lenalee’s eyes are shining now, glistening a little, and he feels something tug at his heartstrings at how beautiful she is, how lucky he is to have her. He loves her so much it might actually hurt. “...Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand, baby, I could die a happy man.”

She’s smiling when he finishes the last stanza, barely giving him time to set down the guitar in a safe spot before she’s tackling him into a fierce hug.

His heart is still fluttering when she pulls him down towards herself to give him a sweet, sweet kiss. She’s gentle and pliant against him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her tongue soft against his.

“I’m glad I don’t need mistletoe to kiss you,” she whispers in his ear when they break away at last, before continuing with a mischievous grin, “I’m going to ask you to sing that at our wedding, you know.”

Lavi can’t do anything but gape at her, unsure how to react to that. He feels breathless, like Lenalee’s just swept him off his feet - which she kind of has. His cheeks feel like they're on fire. Lenalee helps him make up his mind by pulling him down again to meet his lips.

* * *

Lavi’s never considered himself one for festivities. The jangle of Christmas bells on the street, the gaudy decor on the shopping mall facade and the Christmas songs playing in the shops, they’ve never meant much to him.

But when Lenalee is with him, Lavi thinks that Christmas (and every other day, really) feels a little bit more like Christmas, and a little less like ‘just another day’.

**Author's Note:**

> [Featured Song: [Die A Happy Man - Thomas Rhett](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2CELiObPeQ)]
> 
> Scream with me about Lavilena here:  
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans)


End file.
